The present invention is directed generally to a blood sample collection apparatus capable of quickly and easily collecting sufficient blood from a puncture site on a patient for testing of the blood and more particularly to such an apparatus which protects the medical attendant from contamination and which assures a high quality blood sample.
Various devices and methods have been used in the past for collecting blood from a puncture site on a patient's finger, ear, heel or other body part. A common apparatus is a small capillary tube which fills with blood by capillary action. These tubes are so small, however, that one cannot collect a sufficient quantity of blood for common blood tests so five or six are generally needed.
Another device for collecting blood samples is a collection tube having a scoop formed on the open end thereof to scoop the blood off of a finger. There are two problems with the use of this device. First, its messy. Blood often runs down the patient's finger and even on the hands of the medical attendant as well, creating exposure to A.I.D.S. and like diseases. Secondly, the sample may be contaminated with tissue fluids from squeezing of the finger. Compression of the finger can cause hemolysis and the release of hemoglobin which can alter blood test results.
Finally, Campbell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,113,688, discloses a blood collector wherein a collection tube is closed with a plug having a hose extended therefrom for evacuating the tube by the medical attendant sucking on the free-end of the hose. Blood collected from a puncture site is deposited into the tube on the underside of the plug adjacent the open end of the tube communicating with the suction hose, such that at least portions of the blood sample may be easily sucked into the medical attendant's mouth. Devices which operate by suction from the mouth of the operator are believed to be prohibited by federal regulations. Guidelines promulgated by the Center for Disease Control on Atlanta, Ga., likewise advise against the use of such devices.
Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,557, discloses a blood sample collection which is believed to be a marked improvement over the state of the art. The collector of the present invention provides improved primary and secondary filters as well as the safety feature of rendering the collector inoperative in the absence of a secondary filter.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide an improved blood sample collection apparatus.
Another object to provide such an apparatus wherein collected blood is deposited into a collection tube near the bottom of the tube in substantial spaced relation below the opening through which a vacuum is applied to the tube to prevent blood from being drawn into the vacuum tube and to the pump.
Another object is to provide such an apparatus wherein blood is deposited adjacent the anticoagulant in the bottom of the tube to bubble the blood to effect mixing with the anticoagulant and prevent clotting.
Another object is to provide a blood sample collection apparatus which may be conveniently held at any desired angle for collecting blood without danger of the blood being drawn into the vacuum source.
Another object is to provide such an apparatus with a filter to block the flow of blood to the vacuum source.
Another object is to provide such an apparatus with a simple yet effective filter that operates regardless of the angle at which the tube is held and regardless of the extent to which the tube is filled within the capacity of the tube.
Another object is to provide such an apparatus including a hand-held reusable vacuum source which may be conveniently and comfortably held in either hand and readily connected to and disconnected from a blood collection tube.
Another object is to provide a blood sample collection apparatus including a disposable plug for use in filling each collection tube.
Another object is to provide such an apparatus wherein the vacuum source includes an electric vacuum pump and a second filter to prevent air born viruses from being spread to the ambient air.
Another object is to provide such an apparatus wherein the primary filter is a gas permeable membrane across the lower end of a disposable plug on the blood collection tube.
Another object is to provide such an apparatus wherein the secondary filter is housed within the reusable vacuum pump apparatus and installed in a manner to render the vacuum pump inoperative in the absence of the secondary filter.
Finally, an object of the invention is to provide a blood sample collection apparatus which is simple and rugged in construction, economical to manufacture and efficient in operation.